The present invention relates to the construction of printed circuit boards, and particularly to printed circuit boards which include a group of connectors extending outwardly of one edge of the board for connecting the board into an electrical system. The invention is particularly useful in printed circuit boards connected into a data processor for controlling the operation of the data processor and/or for controlling another device electrically connected to the data processor.
An example of a system in which the invention is particularly useful is a personal computer which can be programmed to perform a particular operation, such as a word processing operation. Personal computers commonly include a printed circuit board having a first plurality of connectors mounted on the board and extending outwardly of one edge thereof for connecting the board into the personal computer and a second plurality of connectors mounted on the board and extending outwardly of a second edge of the board for connecting the board to a security device which prevents the operation of the computer to perform a programmed operation (e.g., a word processing operation) unless the security device is mounted to the printed circuit board. Thus, unless the user has such a security device mounted to the printed circuit board, the user cannot perform the operation of that particular program.
In the conventional personal computer, the printed circuit board is constructed so as to receive the security device on the outwardly-facing edge of the printed circuit board. Since the security device, located externally of the printed circuit board, is thus easily accessible to anyone near the computer, it is a simple matter for someone to steal the security device by merely physically removing it from the printed circuit board. As such security devices represent substantial value, such thefts have become a serious problem.